What is the value of the following logarithm? $\log_{11} 11$
Answer: If $b^y = x$ , then $\log_{b} x = y$ Therefore, we want to find the value $y$ such that $11^{y} = 11$ Any number raised to the power $1$ is simply itself, so $11^{1} = 11$ and thus $\log_{11} 11 = 1$.